Star Wars Episode VIII: Shadow of the First Order
Star Wars Episode VIII: Shadow of the First Order is a 2017 epic space opera film of the Star Wars series. It is the eighth entry into the series, as well as the eighth chapter chronologically. The film follows Rey Skywalker training to be a Jedi under Luke Skywalker, while also helping Han Solo in the war against the First Order. Plot Five years after the events of the Force Awakens, former scavenger, Rey, is now training as a Jedi under Luke Skywalker, while Han Solo and Finn continue leading forces of the Galactic Militia under Leia Organa and the Galactic Federation in battle with the First Order across the Galaxy. Han Solo and Finn lead Militia troops in fighting a vicious battle with First Order forces on the lush tropical jungle and sand world of Chinikiff. As they keep fighting fiercely in the jungles, Han and Finn find a temple, where they reunite with Jedi apprentice Rey and her master, Luke Skywalker. As the vicious fighting rages, they then search the temple and find a mysterious map, seizing it and then they keep fighting in the fierce battle to escape the planet as it falls to the First Order. Taking the map back to the new Militia base on the planet Hosnian, Luke and Leia analyze the map, seeing that it leads to a lost Holocron on the planet Liperis. Luke takes interest in the mysterious Holocron as he continues training Rey, who has steadily improved in her abilities with a Lightsaber and in mastering the Force, but she still has difficulty controlling her fear, which would lead her down the Dark side. Meanwhile, as they inspect the temple on Chinikiff, Kylo Ren and his apprentice, Siro Ren, discover the presence of the map and they take it to Supreme Leader Snoke, who is actually revealed to be Darth Tyranus himself. With his immense skills in the Force, Tyranus is able to peer into the minds of Luke and Rey, discovering the location of the Holocron to be at Liperis. As Captain Rook intends to lead the task force to acquire the Holocron, they manage to get the assistance of bounty hunter, Boba Fett. Han and Finn lead Militia forces to Liperis, and as they search, First Order forces assault them. While Han and Finn battle some of the Stormtroopers in a fierce skirmish, Ren and Rook discover an old Trade Federation ship, with a whole force of still working battle droids aboard. Deciding to put them to use to use up the supplies of the Militia, Ren activates the battle droids and sends them out to confront the Militia. As they fight through enemy troops, Han and Finn find Ren and Fett conversing about the First Order's mysterious Starkiller Base. Getting back to their lines, Han and Finn inform Leia of Starkiller, but then the battle droids make their assault, and Han, Finn and the Militia infantry keep fighting fiercely in the vicious battle to fight them off and defend their lines from the hordes of battle droids. After much fierce, hard fighting, they keep fighting and manage to destroy most of the battle droids, but as Han sets out with Militia soldiers, Chipis Killii, Hiril Giin, Miken Ref, Ki Bimi Jeris and Rym Gireff, that's when the Stormtroopers attack the Militia lines in a brilliant pincer assault, with Finn and the remaining exhausted Militia troops fighting hard to hold off the Stormtroopers lead by Rook. Han and his platoon fight their way to the temple leading to the Holocron, but they become ambushed by Fett and Ren. Han fights Fett as Ren moves to secure the Holocron, and eventually, Ren and Fett retrieve the Holocron as the First Order forces decimate the Militia troops and force them into retreat, securing victory over Liperis. While Han and Finn leave Liperis with their troops, meanwhile, Fett decides to betray the First Order and steal the valuable Holocron, believing its value will attract a very high price. The First Order hunts Fett down, placing a tracking device on his ship, while Rey discovers that Fett's last location is Sheruvel. As they set out, Han feels conflicted, as he is unsure whether he can stop his son, Kylo Ren, but deep down, also believing he cannot be brought back, as Kylo had seemingly killed Han and Leia's other, younger son, Ben Solo, as he turned to the Dark side, but Leia asks Han to try and bring him home. Meanwhile, Tyranus implores Kylo in his abilities to fulfill the wishes of the Dark side, pondering if he still has a connection to his father, Han, but Kylo states that he means nothing to him. Han leads his forces to assault First Order forces on Karbipi as Luke, Rey and Finn head to Sheruvel to find Fett and retrieve the Holocron. Han and his Militia troops assault the First Order forces on Karbipi in a fierce battle as Luke and Rey venture to Sheruvel, but since Tyranus continues to peer into Rey's mind, his troops are able to track her, and thus, Stormtroopers attack them. Kylo engages Rey in a Lightsaber duel as Siro confronts Finn, revealing that his close comrade, Cad Visban, was responsible for the death of his close fellow Stormtrooper, "Slip" during the fight for Taunul on Jakku, causing the former Stormtrooper to resent the Militia pilot. After destroying the Militia ships, Siro finds Luke and engages him in a Lightsaber battle as Kylo continues to fight Rey. Rey tries to convince Kylo to abandon the Dark side, but he refuses and then engages Luke as Siro now fights Rey. However, while Kylo and Siro win their duels against Luke and Rey, Rey sees into Siro's eyes and realizes that he is actually Ben Solo himself, still alive and remembering him as her close childhood friend. However, Kylo knocks her out with the Force and they both head back to their ship, taking her as a captive, as they discovered Fett had removed their tracking device and left already. Meanwhile, Han fights past Stormtroopers on Karbipi, witnessing Tyranus and General Hux themselves overseeing their troops, and then he searches out a base where he finds Fett retrieving some intelligence. As Han confronts and battles Fett, he discovers the intelligence to actually be the details for Starkiller Base, which is actually a planet converted into a super weapon that can destroy several planets at once. As First Order troops destroy the Militia forces and attack their position, Han rescues Fett and they escape, with Han's old co-pilot, Chewbacca, coming in to save them with the Millenium Falcon. Recognizing that Han saved him, Fett decides to help him until he "repays his debt". Han and Fett fly the Millenium Falcon with Han's platoon to Sheruvel to pick up Luke and Finn, giving the details to Cad so he can deliver them to Leia. They then take the ship and follow the departing First Order ships as Poe flies to Hosnian to hive the details to Leia. Reaching Starkiller Base, Fett turns over the Holocron to Luke and then Han, Fett and Chewbacca head to lower the shields while Luke and Finn seek out to find Rey. Kylo tries to torture Rey with the Force, but to no avail, and then she manages to use a mind trick on her guard to free her. After venturing across the snowy surface, they find the shield generator as Luke and Finn find Rey, then they regroup with Han, Fett and Chewbacca as they try to get access to the generator, which is protected by a barrier needing a code. However, they are ambushed by Rook and her men, with Rook engaging Fett in a fierce sword fight. After a tense firefight, Rook nearly beats the group, but Finn and Fett ultimately get the better of her, with Luke using the Force to discover the code and use it to lower the barrier. However, Rook activates the thermal detonators on herself and charges them, but Luke uses the Force to get them out of the station as the detonators explode, killing Rook. Starkiller now aims to destroy Hosnian, so Han, Luke, Rey, Finn, Fett and Chewbacca race to destroy the generator, entering the shield generator house. However, as they place charges on the generator, Han finds Kylo there as well, so he confronts him, calling him out by his real name, Anakin. Han implores his son to abandon the Dark side and come home, but though he feels conflicted and almost complying at first, suddenly, Kylo kills Han, impaling him with his Lightsaber. Infuriated, Chewbacca shoots and wounds Kylo, then he and Fett activate the charges, destroying the generator and lowering the shield, allowing the Militia to attack. Although they are nearly captured, Lando Calrissian arrives, revealing that he survived the Taunul incident and has been secretly operating on Starkiller ever since, and he gets Fett, Finn and Chewbacca get to safety, while Luke and Rey escape into the woods, but Kylo pursues them. Cad Visban leads a Militia fleet to attack Starkiller Base, aiming to destroy the thermal oscillator, but they encounter heavy defenses that easily take out many of their ships. Meanwhile, infuriated over Han's death, Rey battles Kylo in a fierce Lightsaber duel, and though she is nearly beaten, Rey uses her anger to overpower Kylo, tapping into the Dark side. However, before she can kill him, Luke states she is on a path to the Dark side, and as she hesitates, Siro and Tyranus arrive and rescue Kylo, bringing him to their base as Luke and Rey continue their escape. However, Starkiller Base is now ready to fire, and after hard fighting, Cad and the rest of the Militia forces are unable to break the defenses and reach the oscillator, and are forced to retreat, with Finn, Fett, Lando and Chewbacca with them in the Millenium Falcon. While they all leave the world, along with R2-D2 and C-3P0, however, they see Hux and Tyranus fire Starkiller Base's weapon, finally destroying Hosnian and the surrounding Militia controlled worlds, and killing Leia in the process as well. With the First Order victory achieved, they now make plans to take on the Galactic Federation, but first make to repair the damage to the base. Finn, Lando, Fett and Chewbacca then proceed to lead a final stand to try and stop the First Order. Meanwhile, stuck on Starkiller Base, Rey wonders if Luke is holding her back, but Luke finally reveals that Rey is his long lost daughter herself, wanting to protect her, since he lost his wife and her mother, Jyn Erso. As they make their way across Starkiller with BB-8, they discover that the planet still has some inhabitants left, a race of peaceful lizard beings known as the Aing-Tii, with a group of Stormtroopers secretly protecting them from anyone who might harm them. Rey and Luke decide to help the Stormtroopers save the inhabitants, while working to unlock the Holocron as well. Cast * Harrison Ford as Han Solo * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker * Tom Hiddleston as Kylo Ren/Anakin Solo * Daisy Ridley as Rey Skywalker * Adam Driver as Siro Ren * John Boyega as Finn Halik * Carrie Fisher as Leia Organa * Benicio Del Toro as Boba Fett * Oscar Isaac as Cad Visban * Lupita Nyongo as Maz Kanata * Andy Serkis as Supreme Leader Snoke/Darth Tyranus * Domnhall Gleeson as General Hux * Gwendoline Christie as Captain Rook * Anthony Daniels as C-3P0 * Warwick Davis as R2-D2 * Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca * Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian Trivia Category:Star Wars Category:Films